Rainstar's Conflict
by jurobii
Summary: Beware the storm that rises from within the heart of the Clan... A mysterious omen haunts Rainpelt, and even as he becomes Clan leader, dangers and secrets threaten to tear apart everything he has grown to love. In order to save ThunderClan from the bleak future it faces, Rainstar must choose between loyalty to his Clanmates and the warrior code, and loyalty to his heart.
1. Allegiances

-THUNDERCLAN-

Leader: **Petalstar** — yellowish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: **Fallenshade** — pale brown tom with dark brown patches

Medicine cat: **Owltail** — dark brown tom with patches of white on his flank

 **Apprentice** , **Acornpaw**

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Ravenstep** — black tom

 **Lionfur** — golden tabby tom

 **Snowstorm** — white tom with blue eyes

 **Smoketuft** — gray tom with small tufts on his ears

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

 **Bushclaw** — stocky brown-and-white tom

 **Burrfoot** — dark ginger tom

 **Oaktooth** — light brown tabby tom

 **Deerpelt** — brown she-cat with white flecks

 **Fernheart** — pale brown she-cat with a white tail

 **Honeystripe** — golden-brown she-cat with pale stripes

 **Mossfur** — light brown she-cat with white muzzle

 **Cloverfoot** — small pale gray she-cat

 **Hollybreeze** — black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Beechpaw**

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, training to become warriors)

 **Beechpaw** — sandy brown tom with a long tail

 **Dewpaw** — cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Mintfrost** — grayish-brown she-cat with a white-tipped tail

 **Sundapple** — orange she-cat with dark gray patches

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Scruffypelt** — dark gray tabby tom with unkempt fur

 **Robinflight** — reddish-brown she-cat

-SHADOWCLAN-

Leader: **Marshstar** — pale gray tabby tom with darker stripes

Deputy: **Crowfur** — black tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine cat: **Shallowstep** — small gray tom with one white paw

Warriors:

 **Timberfall** — dark brown tom

 **Voleface** — grayish-brown tom

 **Rockpelt** — thick-furred gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Muddypaw**

 **Branchfoot** — ginger tabby tom with dark gray paws

 **Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

 **Brindlestripe** — gray tom with dark stripes

 **Snakebite** — brown tabby tom with scar on his face

 **Minkfur** — gray-and-brown she-cat with glossy pelt

 **Grassfeather** — brown-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Skippaw**

 **Frostleaf** — white she-cat with light gray paws

 **Cherryclaw** — pinkish-brown she-cat with white belly

 **Frondwhisker** — pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens:

 **Blossomflame** — orange-and-white she-cat

Elders:

 **Flowerbreeze** — speckled gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Burnfoot** — white tom with burn scars on hind paw

-RIVERCLAN-

Leader: **Reedstar** — stocky gray tom with white legs

Deputy: **Sandblaze** — golden-yellow she-cat

Medicine cat: **Pebblesplash** — gray she-cat with white flecks on her tail

 **Apprentice, Shellpaw**

Warriors:

 **Clearpelt** — white tom with light gray patches

 **Rippleheart** — brown tabby tom with glossy pelt

 **Mudpelt** — dark brown tom with white-tipped tail

 **Swampfur** — ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Stoutfang** — large gray tom with long teeth

 **Creekfur** — pale brown tom with white belly

 **Briartail** — golden tabby she-cat with a long tail

 **Minnowfin** — slender gray-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Vinepaw**

 **Patchclaw** — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Lightfoot** — white she-cat with gray ears

 **Featherpelt** — nimble ginger tabby she-cat

Queens:

 **Brookcloud** — dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Elders:

 **Morningmist** — small dark ginger she-cat

 **Rubblefoot** — gray tom with black patches

-WINDCLAN-

Leader: **Swiftstar** — sleek reddish-brown tom

Deputy: **Cloudfeather** — sleek white tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: **Rabbitfoot** — pale brown she-cat with gray flecks

 **Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

Warriors:

 **Harefoot** — white tom with brown tabby legs

 **Breezeflight** — speckled gray tom with black ears

 **Apprentice, Mistpaw**

 **Badgerpelt** — black tom with white streak down his muzzle

 **Flintfur** — silvery-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Perchheart** — gray tabby tom

 **Silentfrost** — mute brown-and-white she-cat

 **Dapplefur** — tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Heatherpelt** — small grayish-brown she-cat

 **Roseheart** — pale brown tabby she-cat with gray ears

 **Apprentice, Stonepaw**

 **Finchpelt** — black-and-white she-cat

 **Birdcry** — orange-and-gray she-cat

Queens:

 **Grayfeather** — gray she-cat with long whiskers

 **Russetfoot** — brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

 **Fuzzytail** — thick-furred white tom with a bushy tail

 **Lichenpelt** — gray tom with white patches


	2. Prologue

**Ah yes, the prologue. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Ultimately, the choice is yours :3**

"Petalbreeze," Owltail emerged from Flintstar's den, and dipped his head to the deputy. "Flintstar wishes to see you." He mewed softly, and although the young medicine cat said no more, Petalbreeze understood what those words meant.

She took a deep breath and hauled herself to her paws, anxiety gnawing at her belly as she padded past the lichen screen and into the leader's den.

The den reeked of sickness and soiled bedding, and Petalbreeze tried not to gag, telling herself that it would be disrespectful to Flintstar. She hurried over to the Clan leader, who sprawled in his nest, too weak to even lift his head. His amber eyes were glazed over, and his breaths were short and rapid. Every so often, he would break out into a fit of violent coughing that shook his entire frame, and Petalbreeze's heart ached at the sight of the sickly leader who was once so strong and healthy.

"My time has come. StarClan is calling." Flintstar rasped, his voice coming out as a throaty growl.

"Don't say that." Petalbreeze protested. "You still have life in you yet." She rested her tail comfortingly on the leader's bony flank, but he didn't seem to have heard her.

"Petalbreeze, you will lead ThunderClan well." Flintstar held her gaze for a heartbeat, before his body succumbed to a violent spasm. Petalbreeze shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe that her leader, her mentor, was leaving her so soon. _What if I let down the Clan? I'm nowhere as good a leader as Flintstar is!_ Petalbreeze felt like wailing in frustration.

The Clan leader's eyes suddenly brightened, and he stared straight at Petalbreeze, his eyes shining with wisdom that seemed to be from StarClan. "Beware the storm," Flintstar growled ominously, before his eyes glazed over once more.

"Beware the storm? W-what do you mean? Is that a prophecy?" Petalbreeze's eyes widened, and she exchanged bewildered looks with Owltail.

"All will reveal itself when the time is right." Flintstar rasped, and he closed his eyes. With one last labourious breath, he was still.

"No, no, no!" Petalbreeze's voice rose steadily into a screech that echoed around the stone walls of the den as she desperately shook Flintstar's body. "Please, I need to know more." She begged, but she knew that she wouldn't get any answers from the former ThunderClan leader.

Petalbreeze glanced at Owltail, hoping that the medicine cat had answers to her questions, but the dark brown tom avoided meeting her eyes.

"We should go to the Moonpool soon." Owltail flicked his tail. "Your Clan needs you." He added in a softer tone, as if sensing her reluctance to leave Flintstar's side.

"What about the prophecy?" Petalbreeze's voice trembled. There had to be a reason why Flintstar had only revealed those words to her now, and she _had_ to know the answer.

The faint, glimmering outline of the former Clan leader appeared before her, but before Petalbreeze could open her jaws, he raised his tail for silence.

"Patience, Petalbreeze," Flintstar mewed softly, and Petalbreeze breathed in deeply, letting his familiar scent wash over her one last time. "I promise, you will understand when the time is right."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello! Juro here :) this is my first time writing a warriors fanfic, so I do hope you enjoy it :D if you like it, follow/favourite/review to show your support! And with that, I'll leave you to read the first chapter~ Oh, and in case it wasn't apparent, this story is a "super edition" about Rainstar (which explains the title and summary) ^^**

Rainkit yawned and blinked open his eyes sleepily, having been woken up by the sunlight streaming through the bramble walls of the nursery. Beside him, Thistlekit, who was snuggled against the soft belly fur of their mother, stirred briefly, but soon went back to sleep. Rainkit's eyelids were heavy, and he felt like going back to sleep too, but it suddenly dawned on him that today was the day that Mintfrost had promised to let him and Thistlekit explore the camp.

"Wake up, Thistlekit!" He squeaked, giving Thistlekit a few firm prods. "It's our first day out of the nursery, remember?" Thistlekit groaned, turned away from his brother, and fell asleep almost immediately. Mintfrost had agreed to let Rainkit and Thistlekit leave the nursery and explore the camp, since they had both opened their eyes a sunrise ago. Rainkit was bursting with excitement at the prospect of exploring the camp after being stuck in the nursery for so long, and he could not understand why Thistlekit wasn't feeling the same way.

"Rainkit, it's much too early, the dawn patrol have barely even gotten up. Be a good kit and go back to sleep." Mintfrost murmurred groggily, giving Rainkit a quick lick on the ears before shutting her eyes once more, making it clear that she was not going to budge.

Rainkit's shoulders slumped, and he felt like wailing in despair. He didn't want to spend another heartbeat in the nursery, when there was so much more to do outside. Then, an idea popped into his head, and he cheered up considerably. If his plan succeeded, he might get to go out after all!

Rainkit crept across the nursery cautiously, making sure not to brush past Mintfrost and Thistlekit. His heart was pounding so loudly that Rainkit thought the sound alone could wake up every cat in ThunderClan. As he neared the entrance of the nursery, Sundapple, another queen who was staying in the nursery, stirred, and Rainkit froze, deathly afraid that she was going to stop him. He knew that if the fierce she-cat saw him sneaking out of the nursery, she would nag his ears off, and he would get told off by Mintfrost as well. Much to his relief, she curled into a tighter ball, and went back to sleep without even glancing in his direction. Rainkit hurriedly padded out of the nursery before any cat stirred again.

After taking couple of pawsteps towards the clearing, Rainkit had to squint against the stinging, bright sunlight, and he feared he might go blind. He blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness, and was overwhelmed by what he saw. All around him, warriors were bustling around, getting ready for the day ahead. Fallenshade, ThunderClan's deputy, was standing in the middle of the clearing, appointing cats to go on the dawn patrol. Rainkit could see his father, Smoketuft and his apprentice, Dewpaw preparing to head out on the dawn patrol, together with Bushclaw, Snowstorm and Mossfur. To his right, Scruffypelt and Robinflight were sharing tongues in front of the elders' den, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their pelt. Acornpaw, Owltail's apprentice, had a bundle of herbs in his jaws, and was padding over to the medicine cat den, where his mentor was sorting out the stores of herbs.

A cool breeze ruffled his pelt, and Rainkit shivered, unused to the feeling of the wind. _It must be leaf-fall now._ Rainkit thought as he observed several brown and yellow leaves being blown off the branches of the large tree that overlooked the ThunderClan camp. _Mintfrost is always telling us how the leaves and the trees can tell you what season it is._

"Greetings, Rainkit." A voice sounded from behind him. Startled from his thoughts, Rainkit whirled around, and saw Petalstar standing a tail-length away from him. He had been so deep in thought, that he had completely failed to notice Petalstar approaching him. He gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks, and stared down at his forepaws, not wanting to meet the Clan leader's eyes.

"It's quite early for a kit as young as yourself to be awake." Petalstar commented. Rainkit looked up at the brown she-cat, expecting to see disapproval, but instead saw amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"I know," Rainkit mewed, "But it's me and Thistlekit's first day out of the nursery since we opened our eyes, and Mintfrost promised to let us out today, but she didn't want to wake up, and when I tried to wake Thistlekit up, he went back to sleep, and I didn't want to stay in the nursery, and I was so excited about today that I just-"

"Wanted to explore the camp on your own?" Petalstar said gently. Rainkit's eyes widened, and he nodded. How did Petalstar know what he wanted to say?

"I was a kit like you once, many moons ago. I remember how excited I was to leave the nursery, and explore the world beyond." Petalstar meowed wistfully. Rainkit's ears perked up, and he gazed hopefully at the Clan leader. _She understands how I feel!_

"But you have to be careful, Rainkit. There are many dangers outside the nursery, and your mother wouldn't want you to get hurt, do you understand?" Petalstar mewed, her voice full of concern. Rainkit nodded. Of course he wouldn't let himself get hurt! After all, he wasn't a completely helpless newborn kit. He was sure that he would be able to deal with whatever danger Petalstar was referring to. Satisfied with his response, Petalstar dismissed him with a flick of her tail. Just then, Thistlekit bounded out of the nursery, with Mintfrost following closely behind. Upon catching sight of Rainkit, the grayish-brown queen stalked over to him.

"Rainkit! I was so worried when I couldn't find you in the nursery." Mintfrost fussed, giving the dark gray kit a few firm licks with her tongue. "How many times have I told you not to go anywhere without asking me first?" Rainkit mumbled an apology, while Thistlekit sat nearby, smugly watching his brother getting scolded.

"Thank you for helping me keep an eye on Rainkit, StarClan knows what trouble he would have gotten into if you hadn't been here." Mintfrost dipped her head gratefully to Petalstar. Rainkit flattened his ears. He wasn't a troublemaker!

"No worries, Mintfrost." Petalstar meowed warmly. "Rest assured, Rainkit was no trouble at all. You should be proud to have kits as brave as these two, they'll make great warriors for sure." Rainkit sat up taller and puffed out his chest proudly, the Clan leader's praise warming him from the tip of his tail to the top of his head. Rainkit glanced over at Thistlekit, and saw that he too, was sitting up proudly at the sound of Petalstar's comment.

Suddenly, Rainkit remembered that he and his brother had yet to explore the camp together. Every heartbeat they spent here was time wasted, and Rainkit shot his mother a pleading look, hoping that she would get the message. Mintfrost hesitated, before giving a curt nod of approval, and Rainkit raced off, with Thistlekit soon on his tail.

"Catch me if you can, Thistlekit!" Rainkit taunted, casting a quick backward glance to see how far behind his brother was. He sprinted harder, determined not to let himself get caught.

"Try not to get under any warrior's fur, and remember to stay together!" Mintfrost called after them, but the kits barely heard her over the pounding of their hearts and the roar of the blood in their ears.

As they reached the other end of the clearing, Rainkit tripped over a large branch which was on the ground, landing on his chest with a bump. Pain shot through his body, but soon subsided, and Rainkit lay there in a daze.

"Caught you!" Thistlekit mewed triumphantly, pouncing on Rainkit.

"That wasn't a fair chase," Rainkit protested. "That branch got in my way. If it wasn't there, you would never have been able to catch me." He flicked his tail crossly.

"No cat trips on branches, not even newborn kits!" Thistlekit _mrrowed_ , and Rainkit slapped his brother's nose with his tail. Thistlekit jumped away in time, and much to his annoyance, Rainkit's tail swished harmlessly through the air. Rainkit got up, and surveyed their surroundings.

They had come to a stop in front of the medicine cat den, and the two kits were gazing curiously at the large stone den, which had long tendrils covering the entrance. _How could any cat stand living in there?_ Rainkit thought as he wrinkled his nose at the strange smells coming from within.

"Are you sure we should go into the medicine cat den? We're only kits, and we might give Owltail and Acornpaw trouble." Rainkit was hesitant about angering any more cats after being called a troublemaker by Mintfrost.

"If we're going to explore the camp, we might as well explore every last tail-length of it." Thistlekit seemed undaunted. He marched into the medicine cat den without looking back, and Rainkit had no choice but to scramble in after his brother.

As soon as they stepped into the hollow, the pungent stench of herbs struck Rainkit as sharply as claws swiping across his face.

"Hello, Thistlekit. Hello, Rainkit." Acornpaw dropped his bundle of herbs on the ground, and gave each kit friendly nudge in greeting. Rainkit decided that he liked the amicable brown-and-white apprentice.

"It's your first day out of the nursery, isn't it?" Owltail looked up from sorting out a pile of black seeds, and Rainkit nodded.

"Well, it looks as though you two are perfectly fine," The dark brown tom observed, his ears twitching irritably. "Run along now, and come back only if you actually need treatment. The medicine cat den is small enough without you kits messing around in it." Rainkit exchanged looks with Thistlekit. _No cat has ever spoken to us like that before!_ Rainkit thought, still reeling in shock from Owltail's sharp response.

"Don't mind him," Acornpaw said in a hushed voice as the two kits forlornly made their way out. "Owltail is usually a little cranky in the mornings. He doesn't mean any harm though." Acornpaw said kindly. Rainkit shot the medicine cat apprentice a grateful look, before finally stepping out of the hollow.

"Owltail was so mean!" Thistlekit squeaked once they were a good distance from the medicine cat den. "I wonder how Acornpaw feels, having him as a mentor."

"Like Acornpaw said, I'm sure Owltail isn't like that all the time." Rainkit mewed. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to defend the dark brown tom. Thistlekit flicked his tail, but said nothing, and they continued walking. Soon, they ended up in front of the beech tree where Rainkit had seen Scruffypelt and Robinflight sprawled in front of earlier. Rainkit guessed that the den beneath it was where the elders resided.

Thistlekit paused for a heartbeat in front of the den's entrance, hesitant to enter because of their previous experience, and Rainkit nudged his brother teasingly. "Having second thoughts about exploring every tail-length of the camp?" Thistlekit had a competitive streak, and Rainkit knew that he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Am not!" Thistlekit meowed indignantly, and slunk into the den, with Rainkit following. The kits weaved their way through the tangle of vines and branches, until they finally reached an open space. Scruffypelt was lying on his side, grumbling to himself, and Robinflight was stretching her legs. _I wonder why it feels like to be an elder._ A fleeting thought crossed Rainkit's mind.

"Ah, the apprentices are here," Scruffypelt rasped. "Did you get the mouse bile from Owltail? I've got a few ticks that I can't seem to get." The dark gray tabby tom sighed.

"We're not apprentices yet, Scruffypelt, we're still less than a moon old." Rainkit mewed respectfully.

"Your eyesight must be getting worse, if you thought that these young kits were apprentices," Robinflight purred.

"Kits!" Scruffypelt exclaimed, taking a closer look at Rainkit and Thistlekit. "We haven't had kits in moons, not ever since Dewkit, Beechkit and Acornkit became apprentices..." The tom trailed off, and he had a wistful look etched on his face.

"I thought you'd be the last cat to say that, Scruffypelt. You were always so gruff around kits, talking their ears off if they so much as breathed too loud." Robinflight teased, her eyes twinkling.

Scruffypelt's tail-tip twitched. "Don't tell me you haven't missed having kits around the camp to pounce on your tail." He retorted.

"Oh, I sure have. Every cat has, if they were honest with themselves," Robinflight mewed. "There will soon be more kits than you can count, because it won't be long before Sundapple's little ones arrive." The reddish-brown she-cat licked her paw and started grooming herself. Rainkit exchanged excited looks with Thistlekit. They would finally have new denmates to play with! It was boring with only him and Thistlekit in the nursery, and Rainkit was already looking forward to the new litter's arrival.

"So, where did you kits go exploring on this fine morning?" Scruffypelt seemed curious to know, so Thistlekit recounted the story of their visit to the medicine cat den, and Rainkit interjected with bits of information that his brother missed out.

"Sounds like Owltail was his usual self." Scruffypelt commented once they had finished.

"He's a good medicine cat though, you can't deny that." Robinflight pointed out in defense of the dark brown tom. "If you've got a thorn in your pawpad, or a bad bellyache, Owltail's the one you'll want to see." Thistlekit flattened his ears slightly, and Rainkit guessed that his brother wasn't looking forward to another encounter with the medicine cat.

All of a sudden, a throbbing pain erupted in Rainkit's head, and it felt as if it was going to swallow him alive. The pain was so great, that Rainkit had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. The pain faded away as suddenly as it had arrived, and Rainkit stood there gasping for breath, surprised at how much energy had been drained from the experience. He slowly opened his eyes, and found Thistlekit standing a mouse-length in front of him, staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Rainkit, are you alright?" Robinflight eyes pooled with worry.

"You should go see Owltail if you don't feel like yourself." Scruffypelt meowed, his voice tinged with concern.

Rainkit shook his head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you Robinflight, and Scruffypelt." His chest felt tight, and he still felt short of breath, but something told him that he shouldn't tell any cat about this. _What's happening to me?_ Rainkit wanted to wail.

 **Gasp! What's wrong with Rainkit? Well, that's what this whole book is about, so you'll find out eventually :) remember to read and review if you enjoyed it! :'D**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey! Juro here :3 just wanted to thank all those who reviewed (shoutout to acornleap, berrysplash, aspenfur and lionblaze03!) :D i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, and as always, reviews are very much welcome!**

It was sunhigh, and the sun was almost directly above Rainkit's head. Most of the Clan cats were gathered around the fresh-kill pile, eating their share after a morning of patrols and training. Rainkit noticed that the clearing had dry leaves scattered all around, but he resisted the urge to pounce on them.

"C'mon Thistlekit, let's play a game. I'll be the leader, and you can be the deputy." Rainkit mewed, turning to his brother, who was lying on the ground next to him.

"You were the leader the last time," Thistlekit protested, as he got to his feet. "It's my turn to be the leader."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!" Thistlekit narrowed his eyes, and jumped on his brother. Rainkit let out a squeak as he hit the ground with a thump, squashed under the weight of the brown tabby kit.

"All right, Thistlekit, you can be the leader this time," Rainkit finally relented. "Now can you get off me?"

Thistlekit nimbly rolled off Rainkit's back, and twisted around to give his brother a smug look. Rainkit scrambled to his feet, not wanting to give Thistlekit the chance to gloat for even a heartbeat longer. He padded over to the foot of Highledge, the cliff ledge where Petalstar stood to address the Clan.

"Bet you can't climb to the top of Highledge!" Rainkit meowed. His eyes glinted, daring Thistlekit to refuse. The ledge seemed like a long way from where he was standing, and on second thought, Rainkit doubted that either of them could get up there.

"Just watch." Thistlekit stalked over with his chin held high, too proud to back down from the challenge. Rainkit watched as Thistlekit moved a few pawsteps back, and took a running start, managing to scramble up to the first stone. He bunched his hindquarters, unsheathed his claws, and sprang as high as he could, but was just shy of reaching the next ledge.

"What kind of leader can't even make it to the top of Highledge?" Rainkit teased.

"If you think it's so easy, then you try." Thistlekit huffed, gingerly making his way back down to the foot of the cliff. Rainkit looked away, reluctant to embarrass himself in the same way that Thistlekit had. Just then, a moss ball rolled towards them, and Thistlekit leapt to his feet.

"A moss ball- I mean, a ShadowClan patrol in the camp!" Rainkit gasped.

"We have to defend the camp! ThunderClan warriors, attack!" Thistlekit yowled, and hurtled towards it. Rainkit bounded after his brother.

"Mangy crow-food eaters!" Thistlekit growled, shredding the moss ball with sharp claws. "That'll teach you to trespass on our territory!" Rainkit joined in, and soon, the green lump of moss was reduced to scraps.

"Well fought, Thistlestar. Those ShadowClan warriors didn't stand a chance against you!" Rainkit said proudly. He knew that the battle had been against a ball of moss which couldn't fight back, but the game _had_ been a lot of fun.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my loyal deputy." Thistlekit said in a dignified tone, touching Rainkit's haunches lightly with his tail.

"You both did well. I haven't seen such skilful fighters in the whole of ThunderClan." Rainkit perked up at the sound of the familiar voice, and looked up to see their father, Smoketuft, padding towards them.

"You were watching us?" Thistlekit swished his tail excitedly.

Smoketuft nodded. "Of course. How could I miss this chance to observe my kits' excellent battle moves?" His blue eyes were shining with pride.

Rainkit admired his father's lean muscles rippling beneath his pelt, and his slender legs which towered over both him and Thistlekit. Rainkit stood up taller, trying not to feel so small next to Smoketuft, but he lost his balance and ended up falling flat on his nose. Embarrassed, he quickly got to his feet, hoping that his father hadn't seen him.

 _Too late_ , Rainkit's heart sank as he heard a deep rumbling purr that seemed to shake the very ground beneath his paws. Thistlekit let out a soft _mrrow_ , and Rainkit flattened his ears, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"I have time to play a game or two before I have to go on a border patrol." Smoketuft mewed lightly, inviting Rainkit and Thistlekit to follow him with a flick of his tail, as he padded towards the middle of the clearing. The kits scurried along after their father, and Rainkit was grateful that the gray warrior didn't mention his clumsy fall.

"What game are we going to play?" Rainkit asked, his nose twitching curiously.

Smoketuft gazed into the distance thoughtfully. "We'll play a game that can hone your battle skills. It's called 'Attack the ShadowClan warrior'." He announced.

Thistlekit cocked his head. "How do we play that game?" He mewed, his voice wavering slightly. _Are we going to find and attack a real ShadowClan warrior? But neither of us know any battle moves! What would Mintfrost say if we got hurt?_ Rainkit thought, and he could feel his neck fur slowly rising.

"Relax, it's easy to play," Smoketuft meowed reassuringly, probably sensing Rainkit's and Thistlekit's nervousness. "All you have to do is pretend that I'm an enemy warrior, and attack me with all you've got."

"W-with all we've got?" Rainkit stuttered. He didn't want to end up injuring his father or worse, if he and Thistlekit got too carried away while fighting. He glanced over at Thistlekit, only to see that his brother was practically trembling with excitement.

"That's right." Smoketuft sounded confident enough, and Rainkit's mind was put at ease.

"ThunderClan warriors, attack!" Thistlekit yowled for the second time that day, and Rainkit charged after him. The two kittens leapt at their father with sheathed claws, battering him on the belly and legs. Smoketuft collapsed onto the ground and let out an exaggerated groan, his four paws flailing in the air.

"Take that, fox-breath!" Rainkit hissed, as he pummeled his father's belly with his forepaws.

"Please, no more!" Smoketuft pleaded, and the two brothers stopped their attack.

"Do you promise to stay within your own territory from now on, flea-pelt?" Thistlekit snarled. Smoketuft hastily nodded, and Thistlekit seemed satisfied with his answer. Rainkit was proud that they had defeated their father so easily, and he let his guard down.

Without warning, Smoketuft flipped over, and pinned down the two kits beneath his large paws. Rainkit squealed in alarm, and Thistlekit was so startled that he couldn't even squeak. _How did he manage to get up so fast?_ Several cats looked up from eating their fresh-kill at the sound of Rainkit's cry, and _mrrowed_ with amusement at the comical sight.

"Rainkit! Thistlekit!" Mintfrost called, poking her head out of the nursery. "It's time for your feed." _Do we have to?_ Rainkit thought with dismay. Then, his belly growled, and he realised how hungry he was. He wriggled out from under Smoketuft's paws, and stood up, shaking the dust and leaves from his fur.

"Kits, you should go, your mother is calling." Smoketuft lifted his head to give Rainkit and Thistlekit each a lick on the muzzle. Rainkit thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in his father's deep blue eyes, but it disappeared soon after, and he wondered if he had only imagined it.

"Will you play with us another time, Smoketuft?" Thistlekit was reluctant to leave their father.

"You have my word." The gray warrior promised. Rainkit rubbed noses with his father as a farewell, and made his way to the nursery.

The enclosed space was filled with a warm milky scent, and as Rainkit nuzzled close to Mintfrost's belly, he realised that the scent was coming from not only her, but Sundapple as well. Her kits must be closer to arriving than Rainkit remembered. As he and Thistlekit suckled hungrily, Mintfrost made friendly conversation with the dappled she-cat.

"Your kits should be due soon," Mintfrost meowed. "Your belly is so swollen, it can't possibly grow any bigger." She purred good-naturedly.

Sundapple sighed. "I'm not really looking forward to it. I'm not sure if I even want to have these kits..." The orange-and-gray she-cat sounded worried. Rainkit stopped suckling for a heartbeat. He had never heard Sundapple say anything of the sort, and this was news to him.

"Which mother doesn't want to have kits?" Mintfrost seemed surprised. It seemed that his mother hadn't known this as well.

"I don't know what to think, if I'm honest with myself," Sundapple confessed. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if my kits don't like me because I'm too fierce?"

"Then don't think, feel with your heart," Mintfrost said softly. "You'll be a wonderful mother, don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Mintfrost." the dappled queen mewed, but she didn't sound entirely convinced. _Why is Sundapple so worried? Don't all queens turn out to be good mothers? Did Mintfrost have the same thoughts before she kitted us?_ Rainkit wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by a paw jabbing into his lower back. Twisting around, he saw that Thistlekit had finished feeding, and was stretching lazily, getting ready to take a nap. Rainkit stifled a yawn, and decided that he would sleep too. He curled into a ball, wrapping his tail around his nose, and as Mintfrost and Sundapple continued chatting, he fell into a deep, hazy slumber.


End file.
